Something Urgent?
by We'reAllInsomniacs
Summary: Rukia will never go to Renji to discuss urgent matters ever again.


Renruki, because I say so. And b/c I love them.   
Bleach is copyright Kubo Tite.

* * *

Rukia leapt over the rooftops of Seireitei to Renji's office. The situation was urgent; she needed to talk to him, _fast._

She appeared in front of his door and flung it open without knocking. They were past that standard now, weren't they?

"Renji!!"

_Silence._

"…" Rukia fumed for a minute before exploding. "REEENNJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Renji, of course, was not in his office like he should be. She could see the mountain of paperwork teetering at the edge of his desk and random sheets scattered all across the floor. His room was a mess, and everything was in disarray.

"Lazy dog…" Rukia sighed and started to pick up after his mess. Organizing all his paperwork into neat piles on his desk, she seated herself in his chair with a huff and folded her arms. One day, she was going to get him back for making her clean up after him. Well, of course she didn't have to, but… but never mind. That is not the point.

_Ugh…_ Rukia blew a strand of hair out of her face. _You're never here when I need you most._

Renji entered at that moment, and Rukia sat still and glared at him while waiting for him to acknowledge her. He didn't seem to notice she was there, and that made her even more furious. Wondering what he was doing, she craned her neck around one of the piles of paperwork to see him more clearly and –

Was that a book?

_It is! _Shocked, her eyes widened to the size of saucers (they're big enough already, really). Quickly leaning back into her chair and concealing herself behind the papers, she contemplated the current situation.

Realization dawned on her. _Pfft… it must be some kind of porn book, then. _

Once again peering around the blockade, she took a look at the cover. Okay, so it had no naked girl pictures. But that does not mean it's not a dirty novel. She needed Renji to come closer to actually see the title. Why was he just standing in the doorway anyway? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Renji's strange behaviour. There must be something behind this. Was he a fake?

She had been focusing on the book so far, so she raised her eyes to his face. Any harsh words that might have formed in her mouth died on her lips. His hair was braided today, and not tied in his usual high ponytail. She loved it when his hair was down (though she'd never tell him that), and his braided hair was just as hot – I mean, good, just as good.

A small sigh escaped her parted lips as she pressed her palms to the flat of her stomach. The afternoon sunlight pouring through the window hit Renji's features to sharpen his strong jaw and straight nose; it accented his smooth, tanned skin to bring out a soft, golden tint and –

_Oh God. _Shutting her eyes, Rukia jerked back to rid herself of her sudden (naughty) thoughts. She covered her mouth with one hand and tried to stop the flush from heating her face. In doing so, she knocked over the whole pile of papers that was concealing her presence up until now.

"Ru-Rukia?" Renji dropped his book in surprise. Rukia looked like a deer caught in headlights and froze on the spot, not daring to move. Her stare was so intense that Renji began to feel uneasy.

"Um… Are you okay? Did you need something? Wait… How long have you been there, anyway?"

Whatever Rukia had come for, she forgot. As soon as Renji came over to her, she shot up out of his chair and stood before him, still staring.

"I'm fine." Unable to resist the urge, she raised her hand to his face and dragged her fingers lightly over his fine jaw, her flush returning. Renji's eyebrows twitched in question as her fingers lingered over his cheek. She pulled back before he could say a word, though, and rushed out of the room.

_What…_ Renji was thoroughly confused. Was she making a move on him or something?

_Nah, too good to be true._ He slumped into his seat, still warm from Rukia occupying it moment before, and smirked. _But maybe I can get her to do that again… next time I won't let her go that easily. _

Satisfied with his future plan, he picked up his pen and sighed. _Time for work._

---

Rukia leaped over the rooftops back to the 13th division. Panting, she reached up to touch her own face. She was blushing hotly right now and Kiyone was going to ask her what was up if she didn't calm down.

_I am never going to go look for Renji when something comes up. Especially since he makes me forget things. _

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, another random oneshot (one that I did not bother to edit). 

And I have a question... at the beginning, in the very first sentence... which one is grammatically correct; leapt or leaped? owO;;


End file.
